Beyond Ordinary Understanding
by POINTBLANK
Summary: Something that baffles understanding and cannot be explained- SV Angst- Resurrection. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Beyond Ordinary Understanding

**Author:** POINTBLANK47

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Alias and all things Alias related belongs to JJ Abrams, Bad Robot Productions, ABC Television Network, and Disney Touchstone.

**Timeline:** The end of Resurrection in S3

**Summary:** _"Something that baffles understanding and cannot be explained"_

**Category:** AU SV Angst

**Chapter 1- Top Secret**

When the acronym, CIA, is said people naturally think of a government agency that is all about espionage and spying. People rarely think about how the agency came into existence. The agency was introduced in July 1947, but not until 'October 1, 1947' did it begin formal operations. For over fifty years, no person has ever realized their true intentions as an agency or why everything is confidential and not publicly broadcasted. Many people are too absorbed in their own lives, to realize what is happening around them. The world's are run by minds that are controlled by power and greed. Sydney Bristow is just one of many who fell capture into a life unknown and is now on a manhunt for the truth. The key thing to remember: always question everything.

**Present Day**

Looking around the campsite, it seems to be deserted without a single trace of human life. Although it might seem that way, her instincts tell her otherwise. In her line of work you always have to be on your guard or something will happen. She is very cautious as she takes a few more steps towards the tent. She can feel the presence of someone so close to her, yet so far away. She lifts up the opening of the tent to look in. "Guess who?"

"Miss…umm…Miss…excuse me…" calls a faint voice in the far distance. She sees a figure standing before her. She realizes it is a woman, who she assumes is a teller or secretary from the way she is dressed. She wears a nametag, yet she cannot quite make out what the letters say because she was in a slumber just a moment ago. Finally she sees what it says, Mrs. Bäcker.

"Yes?" the woman questions.

"Mr. Berlitz will see you now. He is the second door on the right."

"Oh…thank you," the woman says to Mrs. Bäcker.

The woman makes her way down the hall and stops at a door that says "Bank Manager" on it. She grips the handle and slowly pushes her way into the office. The office was on the forty-ninth floor of a sixty-story building. The woman looks around and her eyes fall upon a man who seems to be in his mid-sixties. He sits with his back to her, working at his computer on some financial plans. His hairline is receding to the back of his head, and he is dressed in a formal business suit. He seems to realize that she has entered the room because he turns his chair around to her direction. He then gestures with his hand for her to take a seat.

"Miss Astor, I presume." The man with a very strong German accent, asks the woman." She nods her head in agreement.

"But please call me, Lysa," the woman requests.

"Okay, Lysa, I understand you have an account you would like to access down in our vault area."

"Yes, that is correct," Lysa, responds to his statement. "I came here because I realized that I needed certain documents that I have in my safety deposit box to open my new corporation," she says flashing him a full dimple smile.

"Alright, if you will give me a minute to call down to the vault and let them now we are coming, then we will be on our way," Mr. Berlitz said. "By the way do you have your key to open the box?"

"Yes, and thank you," Lysa said immediately so he wouldn't see any fault in her act.

Mr. Berlitz dialed a number and began to speak German into the phone line. Lysa looked around the room, noticing all of the man's accomplishments. She then fells into another daze for the second time that day.

**Flashback**

**PALERMO **

Sydney begins gasping for breath. Lauren has a red bandana wrapped around her neck and starts choking her. Sydney struggles and is pulled into the tent. She slams her elbow into Lauren and breaks free, but Lauren reacts quickly by hitting her with a chair. Sydney recovers quickly and picks up a pole. She begins choking Lauren with it.

"If you kill me, you'll never know the truth," Lauren says.

"This is the truth…SUCKS doesn't it," Sydney stabs back, focused on her mission at hand.

Lauren manages to get free from Sydney's grip and has hold of the pole. Sydney picks up a shovel and they begin to round each other.

"You think the CIA couldn't find you went you went missing…or that you learned what happened to you by chance…and if your mother really has been helping you since she left…why haven't you ever spoken to her?" Lauren says harshly.

"You're trying to buy time," Sydney retorts through clenched teeth.

"You can't believe that YOU and YOUR SISTER just happen to both be…AGENTS," she snaps back as she swings at Sydney.

"This isn't going to work."

"There is a bank in Wittenberg…a numbered vault…PROOF." At this point, Lauren begins choking Sydney again.

"We're both pawns in the same game, the difference between us is that I know who controls me."

"Who control me?" Sydney questions as she struggles for her life.

"I guess you'll never know," says Lauren. Then everything goes black.

**End of Flashback**

Mr. Berlitz brings her attention back to the present by telling her, they can make their way down to the vault now. They exit his office and he directs her to the right, instead of the left from where she came in. They pass offices of other business associates along the way and then they come to a little area that is hidden from the view at the beginning of the hallway. As they turn left, she sees a set of elevator doors. Mr. Berlitz puts his hand in his pocket and retrieves a set of keys. He walks up to the doors and slips a key into the keyhole. All of a sudden, a keypad is revealed that was activated to open once the key was slipped in. Mr. Berlitz types in a code and the silver, metal doors automatically open. "After you." Mr. Berlitz gestures to her. Lysa's expression on her face changes from cheerful to wonderment as she sees another man in the elevator. The manager notices this, and explains that this is just a necessary requirement by most banks. The ride down seems to go by at a snail's pace. She watches as the numbers change on their ride down. First 49… beep 48… beep 47…

**Flashback**

STOP!!!…calls a familiar voice. Lauren has smacked Sydney in the face, so she lies unconscious. Lauren goes to grab a gun, but is stunned when she hears the voice. Sydney's eyes flash open as Lauren pulls her into a hostage position with the gun aimed at her temple.

"Let her go!!" Vaughn yells at Lauren. He walks towards them with a gun aimed at Lauren.

"Put the gun down," Lauren demands.

"Do it now!!"

"Put the gun down," Lauren says again, but with more force. "If you love her, you'll put the gun down." Vaughn starts to lower his gun. Lauren then adds, "You really are a boy scout," just to be snide. She then moves to pull the trigger, but Vaughn is first to act by shooting Lauren in the chest several times. Sydney moves away and runs to Vaughn. All you hear from Lauren is "ah…ah…" as she falls over.

"Vaughn…" Sydney says with relief that he just saved her.

"Yea…" Vaughn says understandingly.

"What are you doing here?" "How did you get here?" questions Sydney.

"I came for you."

They both embrace each other realizing that this is the first time in years they are able to be together without a sense of hesitation. They can be together without protocol or a ring stopping them. They lean into one another and kiss leaving all of the present behind them for just a second.

**End of Flashback**

Beep……comes the noise of the elevator indicating that they have arrived at the sub-level of the building. The guard remains in the elevator as Mr. Berlitz and her make their way to the rows of safety deposit boxes. The safety deposit boxes are in a room that is occupied by one light that rests on a table. The room is dim, but provides enough light to see all the numbers written on the boxes. Mr. Berlitz turns to face Lysa Astor once they are fully in the room and says politely "If you have further questions about your account…Please feel free to come to my office when you are finished."

"Thank you," Lysa says to the old man. Her eyes glance at the numbers written on a certain box right in front of her.

**Flashback**

Lauren manages to pick herself off of the ground. Her voice reaches the air faintly by saying, "1…0…6…2…"out of breath. Vaughn breaks the kiss as he grasps that Lauren is still alive. He shoots her three more times, in which she falls into the shaft that is a few hundred feet deep because she could not gain her balance.

"What was that?" Vaughn asks out of breathe, as he stares into the brown eyes he loves so much. He just looks at her trying to read her like he use to.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter now," she says convincingly. She has always been able to put on a façade when needed. Although when Vaughn and her became a couple three years ago, she knew she never could lie to him. Yet that was the past and this is present. She didn't know whom to trust or if she could trust anyone ever again. She had been broken for a long time and she needed to get her life back, on her _own. _He had been her constant, but not now. He had played games with her ever since she woke up in Hong Kong. Saying he will leave his wife, then going back to the itch seconds later. She hated mind games, but she would use it to her advantage. So to get his mind off what Lauren had said and she kisses him the way she knows he wants her too. The kiss persuades him to drop the issue and just focus on them.

**End of Flashback**

She continues to smile until the man leaves. Then her attention is redirected at the same box she had been staring at. She pulls out the utensils she needs to open the box that she has used on missions before. After opening the box she finds documents that are labeled by the Central Intelligence Agency. Lysa turns off all the lights and uses an ultraviolet wand to read the papers.

**Twenty-Four Hours Earlier**

After the whole ordeal in Palermo, Vaughn and Sydney made-out with each other until both needed to come up for air. During the kiss, Vaughn had been thinking on how his life had changed in the past few moments. He had killed his wife, who had seduced him when he was grieving over the loss of Sydney. _That_ woman for had used him over an entire year and a half. Like Jack had told him, he could never put this behind him until he got the satisfaction he deserved, in which he did. Also he now could move on to have a life with Sydney. He knew he had hurt her over the past year for not being there for her, but he was going to make that up to her for the rest of their lives. He had got the feeling that they were on the process of healing their relationship. They could finally be happy and live normal lives. He surely thought Sydney would forgive him for his mistakes and they could be together again, but he couldn't be more wrong.

During that time, Sydney had been doing a little thinking herself. Her mind was racing at a million miles per second. What was Lauren talking about not knowing the truth about her life and did the CIA know all along where she was for her two missing years. She would just have to go to Wittenberg and find out. Then her thoughts jumped to thinking about Michael Vaughn. She surely could not take him along for the trip with his condition and also she was in doubt whether she trusted him. He had been on a rampage for weeks about seeking revenge against the itch that lay buried in a shaft now. Lauren had been his top priority, unlike in the past when he was always concerned about her safety. Surely he had come to rescue her or had he been waiting in the hills to just settle the score between Lauren and him. She did not know what to think because so many people had hurt her. She had everything taken away from her ever since she was a young child. Her choices in life were directed in many ways. Her father trained her to become an agent by Project Christmas at the age of six. The loves of her life were either killed or they moved on. It was not her fault these things happened, but the people that knew her. They were trying to run her life and if they thought she would just sit back and watch her life crumble into more pieces, they were dead wrong. She was going to take a stand. There would be no more Sydney Bristow at all. She had been pushed to the edged one too many times. She would do whatever it took to get the answers she needed, even if it meant hurting people in the process. She had no cares anymore. She would be a new person with a new identity. She had a newfound confidence in herself and she liked it. She would seek revenge and no one would see it coming until it was too late. She had been vulnerable for the last year in hopes of having her life back, but she didn't want it anymore. She wanted to be left alone and she would make that happen. Everyone involved would feel pain someway or another, just like she had. Her main targets were Jack Bristow, Michael Vaughn, and Arvin Sloane for the start and then excel towards other people like her mother.

Sydney was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Vaughn's left knuckles come into contact with her skin. He had begun to caress her cheek. "Syd…?" said Vaughn so softly that she almost didn't hear him. Her eyes fluttered open and were immediately met with his emerald orbs that were just staring at her that were so mesmerizing. They stay in each other's arms for a while, just remembering how it felt to be together. Sydney was the first one to break contact. Her gaze fell to the ground.

"Vaughn…" she started out saying, "we should probably call the CIA to extract us and to deal with this mess." Vaughn nods his head in compliance.

"Weiss should be on his way or already be here with back up." "He notified Dixon where we were after I took off from the hospital."

"Oh my god…Vaughn are you alright? Your injury…" she said in a panic.

"Syd…I'm fine." "As long as I'm back with you everything is as it should be," he says grinning ear to ear as he looks into her eyes. But he then notices a miscalculation in her face as if she's not telling him something. "Syd…Sydney…we are back together right?…I mean Lauren's dead and there is nothing else left standing in the way, expect your decision." You do want to get back together don't you?" "We've waited such a long time…and…" Vaughn trails off as he realizes she might not want him back, as much as he thought. The emotions begin to get to him as his eyes become glassy and his bottom lip begins to tremble.

She looks at him unsympathetically. "Vaughn, I don't know…I have to have time to think about it. I mean this is all too overwhelming right now…and you did hurt me last year by staying with her…"

He interrupts her all of a sudden as his brow furrows and his temper comes back throwing away the emotions that had just sprang on his face moments ago. "You cannot think that I did that on purpose." "I would never intentionally hurt you Sydney."

"Yeah…but YOU DID" she says in an offensive tone.

"Look I'm sorry how I acted during the last year, but you can't punish me for that." "Everything was so overwhelming…I thought I was getting on with my life…an…and then you show up out of the blue." "Alive and well as ever." "How am I suppose to react to that?…Just drop everything and run into your arms," he yelled trying to get some coherent thoughts into her head as his voice cracks. "I grieved and then someone used that to their advantage." "You may have been alone, but I was also alone." "I can't live without you…" he said as he began to surrender to the sensations he was feeling once again. "Sydney…please…Syd," he begs her. While he is pleading with her, her attention wanders elsewhere. She sees at the top of the mountain that the extraction team has come. Eric is approaching with two other armed officers. At that instant, she decides that she cannot handle Vaughn right now, and will not be able to complete what she has planned with him in the way.

"Vaughn…umm…I'll think about what you said, but Eric has arrived with the group to secure the premises," Sydney says looking Vaughn straight in the eyes and telling him with her heart she will do exactly as she says. Vaughn nods his head and begins to compose himself.

"Hey you guys…I see you took care of everything while we weren't here," Weiss says in a cheerfully voice that causes Vaughn to turn around and greet his buddy. Sydney takes this as her opportunity to grab Vaughn's gun that he dropped on the ground. She immediately hits Vaughn on the back of the head with it, causing him to black out. He drops to the ground right in front of them both. Weiss looks at her bewildered. He then clutches his gun, but watches as she tosses the gun to the ground.

"Syd…why did you just whack Mike over the head?" he asks baffled as his eyebrow rises.

"Look I didn't mean to hit him, but he would not allow me to leave if he was awake."

"Wait…your not coming with us?…then where exactly are you going?"

"I don't have time to explain…tell him I'm sorry…I didn't mean to leave this way."

"Syd…wait a second…" But it was already too late, she was off just like when she came back.

"Seriously, some needs to have a talkin' to that girl," Weiss states, "she's always on the run."

"Alright lets get him to the helicopter," nodding his head at Vaughn. "Then secure the area."

**Somewhere in Toulouse, France**

"Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," came a voice.

"Well this isn't exactly where I usually do my meetings at." "I typically do them in safe places and in public, not in dark alley's at night, but…hey anything for you." "You are legendary, you know..."

"Thank you for the compliment, but we need to get down to business."

"Of course." "I brought everything as you requested, although you said you needed something else from me."

"Yeah…I need you to hold on to this letter for a certain amount of time." "Here are is all the information…the time, date as to when it is to be given."

"Alright…and who is this being delivered to?"

"Michael Vaughn."

**WITTENBERG- Present Day**

What she discovers is shocking. She looks like she is going to crumble any minute as she continues to read the documents. Her face becomes tight and starts hurting as she becomes fueled by anger even more, but she doesn't let this be known. She instead begins to sob as tears roll down her face. She lets the hurt be known in her eyes. She knows he will be here soon. She reads:

TOP SECRET

--CONFINDENTIAL – COMPARTMENTED-- MEMORANDUM –-

-- SUBJECT: STATUS RECRUIT TRAINING SIMULATION --

PROJECT ############ is terminated. Program

Supervisor ########### has determined that the

national security risk posed by the ###############

################################### technology cannot be justified. However, the program has had a measure of success. A few applicants in particular have distinguished themselves sufficiently to merit further attention and possible recruitment. Pending an internal evaluation by Security Section -– the suitable candidates will be contacted. AGENT ############ on assignment as "the mole" in the simulation, has submitted his initial assessment of the project. His conclusions concerning the stability of mutual cooperation in a strategic environment may be worthy of further study in the future…

-- END

20020311

cc: Sloane, Dresden, Gordon, #########

TOP SECRET 

4765/937

C/RAYKOR

Handle via

SCI CODE WORD

Channels

Access to this document is restricted to those approved for the following specific activities.

PP

NC

National Security Information

TOP SECRET

Operations Review TOP SECRET No. 938-JB/47

EYES ONLY

T76847-Priority

S.A.B. 47 Project

Project Initiated: 17 April 1975

Project Subject: Sydney Anne Bristow

Status: Active

JB

Next Review Date: 4-1976

Date: 4.17.75 EYES ONLY

SENIOR PROJECT MANAGER

JACK BRISTOW

His presence does not go unnoticed by her, as she looks up from the papers to catch the face of the man that betrayed her. He deteriorated her trust in him. He always told her that he did everything to protect her, but now she knows that was just a lie. He had documented her entire life, as well as her half-sister Nadia's. He knew she was alive during two missing years of her life and did nothing to help her. She rotted in a cell being brainwashed and tortured for six months straight. He never once tried to make contact with her. He allowed her life to become shambles of what could have been. The man was known as Jack Bristow or nobody as she referred to him these days.

"Sydney, you were never supposed to have found this."

"Well I did." "Yet you could have planned this whole thing, in order for me to have found out, but I don't know." "I might have found out soon or later even if Lauren didn't tell me." "You have played games with my life, training me to overcome difficult obstacles you saw fit." "I have never had a normal life like I have always dreamt." "I do see that might have been hard even if I wasn't an agent considering the fact that both my parents are spies and the rest of the relatives are too." "I know Nadia has no knowledge of this and it's going to stay that way, because I will not allow you to crush her life, like you have mine." "She still has a chance at a life outside of this one and I am going to make sure she gets it." "She's will not be pushed to the limit, like me."

"How are you going to stop me?"

"Simple…you already fell part to my plan." "You may think you have me outsmarted, but I suggest you think again." "Because there is no way you are walking out of here."

"Sydney…I'm sorry you feel that way." All of a sudden, there was darkness. The only sounds that were heard were the shattering of glass, the pitter-patter of feet from people scurrying across the building to become safe. The people were screaming and shouting for their lives. As people saw this happening, dust began to fill up around them and the building started to fall piece by piece. You could feel the floor moving under you like an earthquake. The next sound was a BOOM!!! Followed by two more BOOMS!! Four building had been destroyed and flattened by C-4 around the Main Bank in Wittenberg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Finding Out**

**LOS ANGELES- Inside the Rotunda**

It had been exactly twenty-seven hours since Weiss and the extraction team had secured the Covenant's area around Palermo. The Covenant had thought that, that was where the Sphere of Life was located, although those were false coordinates. Sloane was now on the hunt for the right location with the help of his newly found daughter, Nadia Santos. The CIA had discovered that Nadia had disappeared and now they were looking for any clues left by them to signify where they were going, but keeping it low-key. Dixon decided to wait until the return of Agent Sydney Bristow so that she could head up the investigation. He never approved of her up and leaving to go after Lauren, however what was he suppose to do about it. She is stubborn as all hell. With her determination, she could never be talked out of anything in the past, why would it be different now.

Weiss had contacted him and told him he was bringing Vaughn to the hospital, and said nothing further nevertheless. Dixon assumed that Sydney had come back with the group as well, and she was staying with Vaughn because of his injury, since she did not show up with the other agents. He decided he would hear from them soon and not to agonize about it. However, he had a strange feeling building up inside of him and he just brushed it off. The extraction team had brought Katya back and put her into custody. Yet Lauren was not so lucky, she was produced in a black bag. He chucked to himself slightly while he imagined what had taken place. The good guys had conquered again. He would be debriefed on what happened later.

After talking with the group on a job well done, he started back to his office when Agent Ferrell approached him. He had an anxious look upon his face, which spoke volumes; obviously something was up.

"Director Dixon…I must speak with you immediately" said the agent with eagerness and concern in his voice.

"Was is it?" Dixon asked.

"Not here though."

"Okay." Dixon leads him over to the 'flirting' corner for more privacy.

"There was a report that came in just a little over an hour ago." "I…I thought it was nothing, so I put it aside for later" said Agent Ferrell, "but then I looked at it…"

"And…" responded Dixon, not trying to sound to harsh, but getting a little annoyed with not knowing what he was talking about.

"Sir…" he said trying to stay calmer, since people were starting to stare in their direction. He got closer to Dixon as he answered. "A disaster has just happened over seas in Wittenberg, Germany. There were four buildings blown up all around the Main Bank there. The explosions caused it to crumble into the ground."

Dixon cuts the agent off. "Agent Ferrell, how is this vital to the CIA? It may be a travesty, but there are other levels in this agency that respond to this. They deal with the cause and finding out who was responsible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Dixon pushes past the agent and begins to walk away. He grabs Dixon by the arm and pulls him face to face.

"Sir that is not why I came to you." "Twenty-minutes after the news was released, this was found on server 4." Ferrell presented Dixon with a folder containing what was on the server. Dixon opened up it and just stared at the information.

"Okay…what does this have to do with the eruption?" "Who sent this?"

"Those were sent from Wittenberg right before it happened, it clearly has something to do with what transpired there."

"Who sent this?"

**LOS ANGELES- UCLA Medical Center**

After stabilizing the area in Palermo they took off back to the United States. Since Sydney had knock Vaughn's light out he had not woken up, except for once in the plane. Weiss could not have dealt with Vaughn at that time because he would be asking too many questions and he was wounded. Weiss decided to sedate him, which happened to make him sleep the rest of the way home. Weiss had phoned Dixon and told him he was taking Mike to the hospital, which is where they currently were. Vaughn's lung had collapsed again and he had been rushed into surgery.

Right now he was in a room with Marshall recovering. Weiss had decided to stay to see if any of them would wake up. Lauren had stabbed Marshall severely, but after being rushed into the emergency room, he was steady and breathing on his own. Vaughn on the other hand, was hooked up to a respirator to help his breathing balance out. Weiss was told they both would survive; yet they were in critical condition.

Weiss was very exhausted from the trip nonetheless, but glad his friends were alright. He began to think of where Sydney had rush off. Mike sure was not going to be happy that she wasn't here and that she had whacked him in the head. He had a lot of bruises, however he had Sydney back, when she returned from where it is she went. They would be a couple again and everything would be back to normal.

Weiss was sitting in a chair in-between both Marshall and Mike waiting for one of them to open their eyes. He had decided to watch the television. He settled for the news because the hospital did not get many channels. The broadcaster came on the air and announced that there had been un-expecting crashes happen in the city of Wittenberg. There was so much damage that no one knew what exactly happened, apart from the buildings going down. Weiss just let out a big sigh. "More terrorist activities apparently that we will have to deal with" he thought to himself. All of a sudden he phone started to go off.

Ring…ring…went the phone.

"Hello" Eric said.

"Agent Weiss, this is Agent Moore." "Director Dixon requests an immediate meeting with Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn, and yourself, shortly."

"Umm…well Agent Vaughn is unable to attend…seeing as he is unconscious at the moment" Weiss said a wisecrack tone, "And we are at least an hour from the agency."

"Yes, Director Dixon is very much aware of that." "He is coming straight to you and will be there in less than ten minutes." "He just wanted me to let you know, so none of you leave." click 

"Alright." Just as the phone call ended Weiss heard a beeping, realizing he had a missed call. He quickly dialed his voice mail and listened to it.

There was silence for a few seconds and then "Weiss, its Syd. Sorry I took off like that, but I have things to take care of. This is a job I need to do alone and Vaughn stood in the way. Tell him that I am sorry for the head wound. I don't know if I will be coming back because everything is screwed up…(break in connection) "We are now arriving in Wittenberg, thank you for…" beep. End of call. If you would like to delete the message press 7 now.

The phone immediately dropped to the ground as Weiss grasped the link between the television news and her phone call. He began to think out loud. "She was flying to Wittenberg and there has been explosions there." "What the fck." "Oh my God." "She could not have been there, when…" He picked up his phone and looked at the time the call came in at. 5:47pm on May 24, 2006. "She must of…" All of a sudden, Vaughn was jumped up in his bed. He immediately looked around. His eyes flash to Weiss. "Wh…where am I?"… Umm… "Where's Syd?" he says panicking. Just then Dixon walks into the room and looks at them. "Yes Weiss where is Sydney?" Dixon questions sternly.

**Somewhere in the World**

There is a door that opens up squeaking slightly. Then there are sounds of gunshots being fired. Bang…bang…bang…bang!!! Two armed guards fall to the ground with loud thuds. Next you heard the clicking of heels as they move across the floor.

"Well if you can manage to make your way through the grounds without being seen by sixty watch guards. Maneuvering your way through a minefield. Bypass the watery graves of hell. Dismantle the security systems and cameras without triggering the silent alarms built in. Disarmed two well-trained men, with two gunshots each. Get inside and see me. You must be worth a moment of my time before I slice you throat in two" came a Russian cunning, underhanded voice. "Please have a seat."

"I have a job I need assistance with." The person on the other side of the room turned around to look at the trespasser. They looked straight at each other. "I was under the impression that you were dead."

"I am as far as I'm concerned."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

**Somewhere in the World (Continued)**

"Oh really and why is that? I thought you just loved exposing yourself to public display, and then getting your ass hammered into the ground. So anyways, you finally decided to give up because you realize you'll never win. Well that's just fine with me, yet I'm sure… silence …oh sorry I just can't reveal that tiny detail just yet," she said in a sarcastic Russian tone, while demonstrating the tiny part with her thumb and forefinger. Her lips curled into a ruthless smile as her eyes darkened challenging the intruder to reply.

The flame of irritation could be seen in the intruder's eyes. "You know very well that no one, and I mean _no one_ could ever kill Sydney Anne Bristow. Sure you can make her grieve, make her feel as if she is has nothing left in the world, but honestly she is the _chosen _one…" Then it all clicked. "She isn't meant to be killed, because of the prophecy. Their just tests, you just hired me as a babysitter to keep Michael Vaughn occupied. I could have been killed in the process, just like before. I was never going to be a partner in this." "You used me," she said through clenched teeth. She cocked her gun she had used on the two worthless guards. "Tell me who is the man that we work for, and I'll let you live. I'm sick of being left in the dark about everything." "Now who is it?" she asked assertively while aiming the gun at the Russian.

Laughter could be heard echoing off the concrete walls of the warehouse now. "You stupid dumb-ass bitch, you honestly think I'm going to tell you that. You must be dim-witted to think that I would do such an underhanded thing, oh wait you already are."

The alarming bells when off in her head, right after that statement was said. She had had enough of these insults. She wanted answers and if she couldn't get them, who cares. Her right hand squeezed the trigger. The bullet went flying into the air at warp speed. Although it did not end up hitting the target it had intended. Instead it headed straight for the ceiling and hit light bulb, shattering it into pieces that ended up on the ground, thanks to gravity.

Her eyes darted to the ground, and then at her intended target. Standing perfectly still, arms crossed over her chest. Knees locked firmly. Her expression was one of amusement. There was no fear what so ever in her eyes that could be detected, she knew the outcome.

Then she realized there was a firm grasp locked on her wrist. Holding it in place so she couldn't attempt anything again. "Rico, please escort Miss Reed or should I use your real name Allison, out of here. I've had enough, of the game twenty questions, maybe we'll play again later," she said in a deviously. And then she added with a wink, "_if your good_." Rico bounded both of Allison's hands and preceded to hand the gun off to his boss. He began to walk her out of the second floor of the warehouse, when the voice was heard again. "Oh Allison, about the dark, you'll have plenty of those days ahead of you." Allison turned her head swiftly, locking eyes with the cunning Russian. "We'll see" she retorted under her breath.

**LOS ANGELES- UCLA Medical Center**

If had been a few hours since Vaughn had woken up. Weiss had step out of the room and talked to Dixon. He then formulated a way of telling Vaughn; Sydney could be dead. He just decided to put it to him straight, no laying it gentle on the table. His friend needed the truth, but his reaction was not the one he had been expecting.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Vaughn chuckled as he eyed his friend. "You're sure she isn't getting a cup of coffee and you're trying to lay one over on me. Come on man, I know you too well, your bad as hell with this crap." To Vaughn this was a lame joke that Weiss was playing on him. He loved to kid around all the time. But staring him straight in the eye and seeing his facial expression lock down hard trying to get through to him, he realizes that it isn't. Everything he had put into plain words was the god-forsaken _truth. _So Sydney, _his Syd_, could possibly be in the middle to the next 9/11th. This wasn't happening to him, he thought. Sure life had its ups and downs, but when does it even out. He'd had his father die when he was eight years old. Joined the C.I.A. and run into a girl with bozo hair who he questioned as crazy at first glance. Yet now she was the love of his life. She was taken away from him, when everything was simple. The word simple stuck its self in his mind. Nothing was ever simple, since the day he was born. However, simple to him was being able to see her, hear her voice even for a few moments. He cherished those memories deep down. All he wanted was her. He couldn't stand another two years apart. She was alive and he knew it.

"Man, I wish I was," Weiss responded sadly.

Vaughn let out a deep sigh, "Well I at least had to ask, before accepting it." He took his left hand and ran it over his face. He stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. The lines of unease and apprehension began to show as his brow furrowed.

"So on the last end of her phone call before it cut out it said, Welcome to Wittenberg?"

Weiss could only nod agonizingly slow. He knew this was hard to take in, but nothing that he could

To cheer things up a bit, Weiss added, "Their doing everything they can. Dixon is sending a team of agents to Germany as we speak. We're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise."

"Thanks man that helps," Vaughn said with some relief. He yawned then, all of this unexpected news, which was an understatement by far, had made him sleepy or it was the drugs they had given him earlier for the pain.

"Well I guess you've need to rest, and no objecting Mike," Weiss stated sternly, "you need to sleep so you CAN help find Syd, okay?"

Vaughn decided to listen for once. No more escape roots, just yet anyways. Only when necessary. He nodded to Weiss's statement.

"There is a security guard outside for your safety." Weiss just laughed to himself if Vaughn took down him out while on doses higher than his grandmother was prescribed. "See ya tomorrow man." Weiss picked up his jacket and proceeded to leave the room.

**Later That Night**

"_We have already been through a lot together, and I believe that we have been prepared for this moment and the future we will hold together. I promise to keep the good memories alive, and to let the bad ones die. I vow not to let the sun go down on our anger, and to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given. I will not forsake you or these vows that we have made, but rather strive to show you my love for the rest of our lives. This is my promise to you, Michael Christopher Vaughn." _

"_Now do you Sydney Anne Bristow take Michael Christopher Vaughn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Vaughn's eyes drift from the priest to the most beautiful woman in the world to him. He makes his way up the silky white gown she is wearing, to the pearl necklace strung around her neck, to the treasured smile he sees forever. He then looks into the starry depths of his goddess. _

"_You betrayed me." The words hit him again as if the universe had been swallowed whole. This wasn't happening. All of a sudden darkness and he jolts upright, then his line of sight becomes visible.. _He's in the hospital room, and he's drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. He says to himself. "It was just a dream," he says again to his gratitude. His hand swipes across his forehead and running it through his hair before settling back into the bed.

"Was it," comes a whisper on the opposite side of the room. His snaps towards the direction of the voice.


End file.
